parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Various Versions of Hasbro's Twilight Sparkle and Friends - Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017
Casts Version 1 (Ubisoftfan94) *Twilight Sparkle as Thomas # 1 (Both the main heroes) *Lauren Faust as Sir Topham Hatt (Both in charge of the ponies and engines) *Fluttershy as Edward # 2 (Both kind, helpful, and good friends with Twilight Sparkle and Thomas) *Applejack as Henry # 3 (Both clumsy, wise, funny, and strong) *Rainbow Dash as Gordon # 4 (Both blue, strong, pompous, and proud) *Rarity as James # 5 (Both vain) *Pinkie Pie as Percy # 6 (Both best friends to Twilight Sparkle and Thomas) *Spike as Toby # 7 (Both wise) *Captain Celaeno as Salty # 8 (Both pirates) *Prince Blueblood as Spencer # 9 (Both silver) *Flim as Donald # 10 (Both wise and I know Flim is good) *Flam as Douglas # 11 (Both wise and I know Flam is good) *Cheerilee as Duck # 12 (Both Western) *Sunset Shimmer as Emily # 13 (Both bossy at first, later nice) *Tank as Harold the Helicopter (Both flying in the air) *Trixie as Devious Diesel # 14 (Both devious) *Starlight Glimmer as Rosie # 15 (Both cute) *Big Macintosh as Boco # 16 (Both strong) *Photo Finish as Daisy # 17 (Both beautiful) Twilight.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Thomas LaurenFaustSPFF.png|Lauren Faust as Sir Topham Hatt Fluttershy as Edward.jpg|Fluttershy as Edward Applejack as Henry the sometimes worrisome light green tender engine.jpg|Applejack as Henry Rainbow Dash as Gordon the big blue express engine.jpg|Rainbow Dash as Gordon Rarity as James the red engine.jpg|Rarity as James Pinkie Pie as Percy.jpg|Pinkie Pie as Percy Spike as Toby.jpg|Spike as Toby Captain celaeno by yanoda-dbev3s7.png|Captain Celaeno as Salty Prince Blueblood ID S1E03.png|Prince Blueblood as Spencer Flim flam brothers revector by kna-d4q9xyj.png|Flim as Donald and Flam as Douglas Cheerilee next to easel ID S1E12.png|Cheerilee as Duck Sunset shimmer by hampshireukbrony-d688alk.png|Sunset Shimmer as Emily Tank flying around S2E7.png|Tank as Harold Trixie-vector-transparent-3.png|Trixie as Diesel Starlight Glimmer as Duck the great western engine.jpg|Starlight Glimmer as Rosie Big McIntosh.png|Big Macintosh as Boco Photo Finish from my little pony as Daisy.jpg|Photo Finish as Daisy Version 2 (Adamhj45) *Twilight Sparkle as Thomas # 1 (Both the main heroes) *Fluttershy as Edward # 2 (Both kind, helpful, and good friends with Twilight Sparkle and Thomas) *Applejack as Henry # 3 (Both clumsy) *Rainbow Dash as Gordon # 4 (Both pompous, proud, and powerful) *Rarity as James # 5 (Both smart) *Pinkie Pie as Percy # 6 (Both best friends to Twilight Sparkle and Thomas) *Granny Smith as Toby # 7 (Both wise) *Gilda as Spencer # 8 (Both silver) *Bon Bon and Lyra as Donald and Douglas # 9 and 10 (All twins) *Sunset Shimmer as Emily # 13 (Both bossy at first, later nice) *Starlight Glimmer as Duck # 12 (Both Western) *Princess Skystar as Rosie # 13 (Both cute) *Big Macintosh as Boco # 16 (Both strong) *Pipsqueak as Oliver # 15 (Both Western) *Spike as Bertie (Both small) *Discord as Diesel # 16 (Both the main villains) *Tree Hugger as Hiro # 17 (Both wise) *Bulk Biceps as Murdoch # 18 (Both strong) *Lauren Faust as Sir Topham Hatt Version 3 (Daniel Pineda) *Twilight Sparkle as Thomas # 1 (Both the main heroes) *Fluttershy as Edward # 2 (Both good friends to Twilight Sparkle and Thomas) *Cheerilee as Henry # 3 (Both wise) *Rainbow Dash as Gordon # 4 (Both pompous, blue, proud, and powerful) *Applejack as James # 5 (Both vain, splendid, and smart) *Pinkie Pie as Percy # 6 (Both best friends to Twilight Sparkle and Thomas) *Spike as Toby # 7 (I was hoping Spike would be Toby!) *Starlight Glimmer as Duck # 8 (Both Western) *Lighthoof as Donald # 9 (Both wise) *Shimmy Shake as Douglas # 10 (Both wise) *Sunset Shimmer as Lady # 11 (Both magical) *Trixie as Oliver # 12 (Both Western) *Rarity as Emily # 13 (Both beautiful) *Kerfuffle as Rosie # 14 (Both cute) *Charlie the Purple Engine # 15 as Himself *Big Macintosh as BoCo # 16 (Both strong) *Discord as Diesel # 17 (Both devious) *Gallus as Murdoch # 18 (Both sarcastic) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Molly # 19 (Both 4-4-0 engines) *Angel Bunny as Bertie *Aloe & Lotus as Annie & Clarabel *Lauren Faust as Sir Topham Hatt Version 4 (Julian14Bernardino) *Twilight Sparkle as Thomas # 1 *Fluttershy as Edward # 2 *Applejack as Henry # 3 *Rainbow Dash as Gordon # 4 *Rarity as James # 5 *Pinkie Pie as Percy # 6 *Cheerilee as Toby # 7 *Derpy as Duck # 8 *Moon Dancer as Donald # 9 *Coloratura as Douglas # 10 *Zecora as Oliver # 11 *Starlight Glimmer as Emily # 12 *Gilda as Spencer # 13 *Sapphire Shores as Rosie # 14 *Sea Swirl as Arthur # 15 *Chip Mint as Bash # 16 *Cozy Glow as Dash # 17 *Babs Seed as Diesel # 18 *Caramel as Hank # 19 *Coco Pommel as Molly # 20 *Capper as Salty # 21 *Princess Celestia as Ben # 22 *Princess Cadance as as Lady # 23 *Princess Luna as Bill # 24 *Little Strongheart as Dennis # 25 *Big Macintosh as Murdoch # 26 *Annie & Clarabel as Themslvse *Hector as Himself *Fred the Orange Car as Himself *Sweetie Belle as Peter Sam *Rumble as Sir Handel *Rheneas as Himself *Scootaloo as Duncan *Skarloey as Himself *Apple Bloom as Rusty *Trixie as Elizabeth *Spike as Bertie *Owliscious as Harold the Helicopter *DJ PON 3 as Flynn *Chinese Dragon as Itself *Weasel Workers *Lauren Faust as Sir Topham Hatt Version 5 (Jimmyandfriends) *Twilight Sparkle as Thomas # 1 *Fluttershy as Edward # 2 *Applejack as Henry # 3 *Rainbow Dash as Gordon # 4 *Rarity as James # 5 *Pinkie Pie as Percy # 6 *Cheerilee as Toby # 7 *Derpy as Duck # 8 *Moon Dancer as Donald # 9 *Coloratura as Douglas # 10 *Zecora as Oliver # 11 *Starlight Glimmer as Emily # 12 *Gilda as Spencer # 13 *Sapphire Shores as Rosie # 14 *Sea Swirl as Arthur # 15 *Chip Mint as Bash # 16 *Cozy Glow as Dash # 17 *Babs Seed as Diesel # 18 *Caramel as Hank # 19 *Kerfuffle as Molly # 20 *Capper as Salty # 21 *Princess Celestia as Ben # 22 *Princess Cadance as as Lady # 23 *Princess Luna as Bill # 24 *Little Strongheart as Dennis # 25 *Big Macintosh as Murdoch # 26 *Colgate as Ferdinand # 27 *DJ PON 3 as Flynn *Annie & Clarabel as Themslvse *Hector as Himself *Fred the Orange Car as Himself *Sweetie Belle as Peter Sam *Rumble as Sir Handel *Twist as Rheneas *Scootaloo as Duncan *Chipcutter as Skarloey *Apple Bloom as Rusty *Trixie as Elizabeth *Spike as Bertie *Owliscious as Harold the Helicopter *Chinese Dragon as Itself *Weasel Workers *Lauren Faust as Sir Topham Hatt Version 6 (TheCartoonMan12) *Twilight Sparkle as Thomas # 1 (Twilight Sparkle and Thomas are both the main heroes) *Fluttershy as Edward # 2 (Both wise, helpful, and kind) *Applejack as Henry # 3 (Both wise) *Rainbow Dash as Gordon # 4 (Both proud, but grumpy sometimes) *Rarity as James # 5 (Both vain) *Pinkie Pie as Percy # 6 (Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) *Braeburn as Toby # 7 (Both wise) *Spike as Duck # 8 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Scootaloo as Donald # 9 (Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are both twins, just like Donald and Douglas are) *Sweetie Belle as Douglas # 10 (Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are both twins, just like Donald and Douglas are) *Starlight Glimmer as Oliver # 11 (Both Western) *Tempest Shadow as Emily # 12 (Both bossy at first, later nice) *Iron Will as Spencer # 13 *Apple Bloom as Rosie # 14 *Shining Armor as Arthur # 15 *Chip Mint as Bash # 16 *Babs Seed as Dash # 17 *Discord as Devious Diesel # 18 (Babs Seed can't be Devious Diesel, because Devious Diesel is bad, and Babs Seed is good) *Big Macintosh as Hank # 19 *Songbird Seranade as Molly # 20 (Both yellow) *Capper as Salty # 21 *Snails as Ben # 22 *Princess Cadence as Lady # 23 *Snips as Bill # 24 *Coco Pommel as Dennis # 25 *Bulk Biceps as Murdoch # 26 *Princess Celestia as Ferdinand # 27 *Pipsqueak as Stepney # 55 *Princess Skystar as Flora # 46 *Octavia Melody as Belle # 28 *DJ PON 3 as Flynn *Lotus, Aloe and Animals as Annie, Clarabel, and the other coaches *The Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Hector as Himself *Fred the Orange Car as Himself *Sandbar as Peter Sam *Gallus as Sir Handel *Yona as Rheneas *Smolder as Duncan *Ocellus as Skarloey *Silverstream as Rusty *Princess Luna as Elizabeth *Angel Bunny as Bertie *Spitfire as Harold the Helicopter *Chinese Dragon as Itself *Lauren Faust as Sir Topham Hatt aka The Fat Controller *Storm King as Diesel 10 Version 7 (Grimka Buttterfly) *Thomas # 1 - Twilight Sparkle *Edward # 2 - Applejack *Henry # 3 - Pinkie Pie *Gordon # 4 - Rarity *James # 5 - Rainbow Dash *Percy # 6 - Spike *Toby # 7 - Fluttershy *Duck # 8 - Cheerilee *Donald # 9 - Princess Celestia *Douglas # 10 - Princess Luna *Oliver # 11 - Starlight Glimmer *Emily # 12 - Sunset Shimmer *Arthur # 13 - Shining Armor *Spencer # 14 - Trixie *Rosie # 15 - Gilda *Lady # 16 - Princess Cadence *Victor # 17 - Torch Wrench *Molly # 18 - Kerfuffle *Hiro # 19 - Mayor Sunny Skies *Annie & Clarabel as Themeselves *Sir Tophamm Hatt - Lauren Faust *Elephant - Dumbo Version 8 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE) *Twilight Sparkle as Thomas # 1 *Fluttershy as Edward # 2 *Cheerilee as Henry # 3 *Rainbow Dash as Gordon # 4 *Rarity as James # 5 *Pinkie Pie as Percy # 6 *Mayor Mare as Toby # 7 *Starlight Glimmer as Duck # 8 *Spike as Oliver # 9 *Bon Bon as Donald # 10 *Lyra as Dougals # 11 *Applejack as Emily # 12 *Gabby as Roisy # 13 *Princess Skystar as Charile # 14 *Big Mac as Murdoch # 15 *Maud Pie as Molley # 16 *Princess Celestia as Boco # 17 *Princess Luna as Daisy # 18 *Princess Cadence as Lady # 19 *Shining Armor as Steven # 20 *Scootaloo as Mike # 21 *Apple Bloom as Rex # 22 *Sweetie Belle as Bert # 23 *Discord as Desial # 24 *Trixie as Mavis # 25 *Lauren Faust as Sir Tophamm Hat Version 9 (Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017) (WARNING: LONG) *Twilight Sparkle # 1 as Thomas *Fluttershy # 2 as Edward *Applejack # 3 as Henry *Rainbow Dash # 4 as Gordon *Rarity # 5 as James *Pinkie Pie # 6 as Percy *Mayor Mare # 7 as Toby *Starlight Glimmer # 8 as Duck *Patrick Star # 173 as Rainbow Sun *Bon Bon # 9 as Donald *Lyra # 10 as Douglas *Spike # 11 as Oliver *Cheerilee # 12 as Emily *Gabby # 13 as Rosie *Princess Skystar # 14 as Charlie *Big Macintosh # 15 as Murdoch *Maud Pie # 16 as Molly *Princess Celestia # 17 as Boco *Princess Luna # 18 as Daisy *Princess Cadence # 19 as Lady *Shining Armor # 20 as Stephen *Apple Bloom # 21 as Rex *Sweetie Belle # 22 as Bert *Scootaloo # 23 as Mike *Discord # 24 as Devious Diesel *Trixie # 25 as Mavis *Silverstream # 26 as Peter Sam *Gallus # 27 as Sir Handel *Ocellus # 28 as Rheneas *Smolder # 29 as Duncan *Sandbar # 30 as Skarloey *Yona # 31 as Rusty *Granny Smith # 32 as Duke *Daring Do # 33 as Stepney *Gilda # 34 as Spencer *Snips # 35 as Bill *Snails # 36 as Ben *Thunderlane # 37 as Stanley *Roma # 38 as Fergus *Soarin # 39 as Flying Scotsman *Hoity Toity # 40 as Eagle *Lucky Clover # 41 as Albert *Zecora # 42 as Harvey *Fancypants # 43 as Arthur *Diamond Tiara # 44 as Arry *Silver Spoon # 45 as Bert *King Sombra # 46 as D261 *Nightmare Moon # 47 as D199 *Suri Poliomare # 48 as Old Stuck Up *The Storm King # 49 as Diesel 10 *Flim # 50 as Splatter *Flam # 51 as Dodge *Cheese Sandwich # 52 as Salty *Jet Set # 53 as Den *Upper Crust # 54 as Dart *Silver Shill # 55 as Paxton *Filthy Rich # 56 as Norman *Gizmo # 57 as Sidney *Coco Pommel # 58 as Dennis *Trouble Shoes # 59 as Derek *Stygian # 60 as Bear *Dizzy Twister # 61 as The Works Diesel *Shoeshine # 62 as Neville *Queen Novo # 63 as Billy *Mage Meadowbrook # 64 as Whiff *Cattail # 65 as Scruff *Davenport # 66 as Hank *Blossomforth # 67 as Flora *Braeburn # 68 as Hiro *Cherry Fizzy # 69 as Porter *Toe Tapper # 70 as 31120 *Torch Song # 71 as 10751 *Sparkler # 72 as Pip *Sea Swirl # 73 as Emma *Comet Tail # 74 as Wilbert *Grogar # 75 as Sixteen *Milky Way # 76 as The Ballast Spreader *Snap Shutter # 77 as Barry *Mane Allgood # 78 as The Austerity Engine *Writing Desk # 79 as Toby's Brother *Surprise # 80 as 1020 *Lighthoof # 81 as Bash *Shimmy Shake # 82 as Dash *Mr. Greenhooves # 83 as Ferdinand *Tootsie Roll # 84 as Timothy *Dr. Fauna # 85 as Belle *Sheriff Silverstar # 86 as Flynn *Tender Taps # 87 as Fearless Freddie *Toola Roola # 88 as Mighty *Coconut Cream # 89 as Mac *Spoiled Rich # 90 as Luke *Sunburst # 91 as Proteus *Grand Pear # 92 as Bertram *Cozy Glow # 93 as Smudger *Torch Wrench # 94 as Victor *Neon Lights # 95 as Stafford *Trenderhoof # 96 as Winston *Mudbriar # 97 as Gator *Sky Stinger # 98 as Connor *Vapor Trail # 99 as Caitlin *Autumn Blaze # 100 as Marion *Limestone Pie # 101 as Jinty *Marble Pie # 102 as Pug *Apple Strudel # 103 as Glynn *Blaze # 104 as 8783 *Star Swirl the Bearded # 105 as Earnest *Quibble Pants # 106 as Samson *Greta # 107 as Mallard *Fleetfoot # 108 as Green Arrow *Somnambula # 109 as Duchess as Hamilton *Mistmane # 110 as Iron Duke *Parasol # 111 as Neil *Jack Pot # 112 as City of Truro *Mrs. Cake # 113 as Bluebell *Mr. Cake # 114 as Primrose *Lightning Dust # 115 as 98462 *Gladmane # 116 as 87546 *Terramar # 117 as Ivo Hugh *Chancellor Neighslay # 118 as Stanley *Millie # 119 as Millie *Caramel # 120 as Fred *Headless Horse # 121 as Ghost Train *Citrus Blush # 122 as Jerry *Moonlight Raven # 123 as Jim *Pretzel # 124 as Tim *Mr. Stripes # 125 as Albert *Plaid Stripes # 126 as Atlas *Sunshine Smiles # 127 as Alfred *Sweet Biscuit # 128 as John *Cayenne # 129 as Jennings *Prince Blueblood # 130 as Godred *Featherweight # 131 as Ernest *Zipporwhill # 132 as Wilfred *Pipsqueak # 133 as Culdee *Chipcutter # 134 as Shane Dooiney *Rumble # 135 as Lord Harry *Aunt Orange # 136 as Alaric *Uncle Orange # 137 as Eric *Babs Seed # 138 as Frank *Kettle Corn # 139 as Sigrid of Arlesdale *Twist # 140 as Jock *Sunny Daze # 141 as Blister 1 *Peachy Pie # 142 as Blister 2 *Moon Dancer # 143 as Ryan *Smooze # 144 as Skiff *Chip Mint # 145 as Philip *Noteworthy # 146 as Hugo *Rockhoof # 147 as Sam *Butternut # 148 as Logan *Oaknut # 149 as Dustin *Prince Rutherford # 150 as Big City Engine *Captain Celaeno # 151 as Ulli *Boyle, Lix Spittle, Mullet and Squabble # 152, 153, 154 and 155 as The Mainland Diesels *Princess Ember # 156 as Ashima *Svengallop # 157 as Vinnie *Saffron Masala # 158 as Gina *Sassy Saddles # 159 as Frieda *Surf # 160 as Ivan *Turf # 161 as Raul *Parish Nandermane # 162 as Yong Bao *Claude # 163 as Axel *Jeff Leoterski # 164 as Carlos *Zephyr Breeze # 165 as Shane *Coriander-Cumin # 166 as Etienne *Feather Bangs # 167 as Rajiv *Flash Magnus # 168 as Merlin *Tree Hugger # 169 as Lexi *Stellar Eclipse # 170 as Theo *Tempest Shadow # 171 as Frankie *Grubber # 172 as Hurricane *Coloratura # 174 as Nia *Angel Wings # 175 as Rebecca *Mrs. Peachbottom # 176 as Hong-Mei *Rare Find # 177 as Kwaku *Star Hunter # 178 as Beau *White Lightning # 179 as Natalie *Steamer # 180 as Shankar *Fiery Fricket # 181 as Noor Jehan *Sassaflash # 182 as Tamika *Gustavo Le Grand # 183 as Gustavo *Rain Shine # 184 as Gabriela *Dusty Pages # 185 as Lorenzo *Clear Skies # 186 as Fernando *Aloe and Lotus as Annie and Clarabel *Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Apple Fritter, Peachy Sweet and Royal Riff as Henrietta, Hannah, Victoria, Helena, and Elsie *Cloud Kicker as Old Slow Coach *Sugar Belle and Night Glider as Alice and Mirabel *Party Favor and Double Diamond as Isabel and Dulcie *Animals as the other coaches *Tank as Toad *Pharnyx as Hector *Dr. Caballeron as The Spiteful Breakvan *Queen Chrysalis as S.C.ruffey *Changelings as The Troublesome Trucks *Parasprites as Narrow Gauge Rolling Stock *Cherry Berry as Rocky *Nurse Redheart as Judy *Doctor Horse as Jerome *Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, and Minuette as Ada, Jane and Mabel *Shady Daze and Skeedaddle as Gertrude and Millicent *Iron Will as Bradford *Golden Harvest, Sprinkle Meledy, Sunshower Raindrops, Pokey Pierce and Meadow Song as Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemina and Beatrice *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake as An-An and Yin-Long *Written Script as Dexter *Rainbowshine and Merry May as Aubrey and Aiden *First Folio as Beppe *Crackle as Chinese Dragon *Hoops, Dumbbell, and Score as Fred, Rickety and ULP *Angel as Bertie *Winona as Terence *Gummy as Trevor *Cherry Jubilee as Caroline *Garble as Bulgy *Sludge as George *The Diamond Dogs as The Horrid Lorries *Pistachio as The Caterpillar Crane *Ripley as Butch *Coco Crusoe as Thumper *Opalescence as Elizabeth *Junebug as Madge *Owlowiscious as Harold *Seabreeze as Jeremy *Mane-iac as Tigermoth *Cranky Doodle Donkey as Cranky *Hayseed Turnip Truck as Colin *Grandpa Gruff as Merrick *Peewee as Owen *Ahuiztol as Bulstrode *Steven Magnet as Captain *Button Mash as Kevin *Flash Sentry as Nelson *Daisy as Jack *Lily Valley as Alfie *Petunia Paleo as Oliver *Ursa Major as Max *Ursa Minor as Monty *Roseluck as Kelly *Chief Thunderhooves as Byron *Goldengrape as Ned *Little Strongheart as Isobella *Star Tracker as Patrick *Bulk Biceps as Buster *Donut Joe as Reg *Matilda as Carly *Spearhead as Big Mickey *Capper as Beresford *Thorn as Kobe *Ambrosia as Carter *Ace as Ace *Clear Sky as Cassia *Sky Beak as Emerson *Ocean Flow as Isla *Firelight as Ester *Stellar Flare as Darcy *Harry as Stefano *Dinky Doo as Brenda *Sir Topham Hatt as Himself *Lady Hatt as Herself *Dowager Hatt as Herself *Mr. Percival as Himself *Jenny Packard as Herself *The Foreman as Himself *Alicia Botti as Herself *Mrs. Kyndley as Herself *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford as Themselves *The Vicar of Wellsworth as Himself *The Quarry Master as Himself *Sir Lowham Hatt as Himself *Farmer Trotter as Himself *Jeremiah Jobling as Himself *Cyril the Fogman as Himself *Old Bailey as Himself *Farmer McColl as Himself *Sir Robert Norramby as Himself *Mr. Peter Sam as Himself *Sir Handel Brown I as Himself *Mr. Ivo Hugh as Himself *Mr. Walter Richards as Himself *Mr. Fergus Duncan as Himself Version 10 (Asmit005) *Twilight Sparkle as Thomas # 1 (Both the main heroes) *Fluttershy as Edward # 2 (Both good friends to Twilight Sparkle and Thomas) *Cheerilee as Henry # 3 (Both wise) *Rainbow Dash as Gordon # 4 (Both pompous, blue, proud, and powerful) *Applejack as James # 5 (Both vain, splendid, and smart) *Pinkie Pie as Percy # 6 (Both best friends to Twilight Sparkle and Thomas) *Spike as Toby # 7 (I was hoping Spike would be Toby!) *Starlight Glimmer as Billy # 8 (Both smart) *Lightning Dust as Spencer # 9 (Both fast) *Lighthoof as Donald # 10 (Both wise) *Shimmy Shake as Douglas # 11 (Both wise) *Mayor Sunny Skies as Oliver # 12 (Both Western) *Rarity as Emily # 13 (Both beautiful) *Petunia Petals as Rosie # 14 (Both cute) *Braeburn as Duck # 15 (Both Western) *Fancy Pants as Arthur # 16 (Both polite) *Cozy Glow as Dash # 17 (I know Cozy Glow is bad, and Dash is good) *Babs Seed as Devious Diesel # 18 (I know Babs Seed is good, and Devious Diesel is bad) *Big Macintosh as Hank # 19 (Both strong) *Thunderlane as Molly # 20 (I know Thunderlane is male, and Molly is female) *Little Strongheart as Salty # 21 (Both tell stories) *Apple Bloom as Ben # 22 (Both smart) *Sweetie Belle as Lady # 23 (Both beautiful) *Scootaloo as Bill # 24 (Both wise) *Coco Pommel as Dennis # 25 (Both white) *Caramel as Murdoch # 26 (Both strong) *Annie & Clarabel as Herself *Hector as Himself *Flynn as Himself *Fred the Orange Car as Himself *Silver Spoon as Peter Sam *Sir Handel as Himself *Rheneas as Himself *Diamond Tiara as Duncan *Skarloey as Himself *Twist as Rusty *Cranky Doodle Donkey as Elizabeth (I know Cranky Doodle Donkey is male, and Elizabeth is female) *Angel Bunny as Bertie *Spitfire as Harold the Helicopter *Rumble as Caroline the Car (I know Rumble is male, and Caroline is female) *Chinese Dragon as Itself *Lauren Faust as Sir Topham Hatt Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017